


Can't Leave

by Beep_Toast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dean Winchester, Controlling Dean Winchester, Dark, Dark Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sad Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beep_Toast/pseuds/Beep_Toast
Summary: Fed up with Dean's abuse, Castiel runs away. He doesn't stay hidden for long.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Can't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is a darkfic! Please read at your own risk.

Castiel staggered forward, limping. His head was down, barely hiding the face covered in bruises. Blood trickled down his forehead. As he walked through the door, a drop splattered onto the carpet. He winced.

“Already makin’ a fuckin’ mess? Good thing this is some shit motel, otherwise, I’d beat your ass more than I already have.” **His** voice thundered from behind him. Castiel continued to walk forward and stood against a wall in the corner. “I don’t know why you picked such a shit hole anyway. You know how much crap is here?” Castiel kept his head down, his legs trembling. It was a shit hole, but it was the only shit hole he could afford. Paint chipped off the drab walls and dusted curtains hung outside of uncleaned windows. The carpet was already a stained gray and Castiel had to make a new lock. It didn’t work. “Look at me!” **He** growled. Castiel slowly looked up and met **his** eyes. Blood trailed down his cheek. **His** mouth twisted into a grin. “You know how much cum is in this room. On that bed?” Castiel’s face unwillingly turned pink. He shied his head down again. **He** stepped closer, towering over Castiel. **He** tilted his head down into the crevice of Castiel’s neck and sighed, before pulling back up and staring. Castiel shook under **him**. The last time **he** had caught him, he didn’t want to think about that. “Beg. Just like you used to. Beg.” **He** said.

“Please. Leave me alone.” Castiel said quietly. Memories flashed back through his head of all the times he had tried this futile task. He rose his head barely, “I want you t-to leave me a-alone.” His voice was quiet, the echo it should’ve made eaten up by the giant shadow covering him. **He** sighed deeply and leaned closer.

“Say it, Cas.”

“ **Dean** , please. You’re,” Castiel took a deep breath, “You’re my best friend. I love you.” Castiel felt his stomach coil up after spitting out those words. Flashbacks to days spent on the playground with Castiel trailing after **him** like a lost puppy, saying those same words. **He** smiled before stepping away. Castiel sighed in relief.

“New rules.” **He** spoke. “I don’t want you going to the store.”

 **He** stepped closer. “I don’t want you talking to anyone.”

 **He** took another step forward. “I don’t want you going to the park.”

 **He** stepped right in front of Castiel, a wild grin on **his** face. Gripping Castiel’s shoulders, **he** leaned **his** face towards his.

“I don’t want you leaving me again.”


End file.
